


A King and An Assassin

by Luffymarra



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: What will be the outcome of Zevran trying to step aside?
Relationships: Alistair/Zevran Arainai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	A King and An Assassin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midna_Ronoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna_Ronoa/gifts).



> Betaed by the wonderful Sunny!

Alistair kept his head high and back straight as he walked down the middle of the throne room. On either side of him were nobles and soldiers alike, all there to see him crowned King of Ferelden. Truly there was only one person he would like to see in the crowd at the moment but he forced himself not to look around searching for him. Reaching the dais at the front of the room, he knelt down and allowed the Revered Mother to place her hand on top of his head. He could barely hear a word she was saying over the nervous pounding of his heart. He felt the crown being placed on his head, and once the Mother had stepped back he stood and turned to the applauding room. 

Standing tall and hoping his nerves weren’t showing, he let his eyes roam over the room. He quickly spotted Leliana standing next to Amell, their hands intertwined and smiles on their faces. Sten and Shale were standing at the edge of the room, silent among all the cheers, while Oghren near the front raised a flask at him. His eyes did one more circuit of the room and finally spotted the person he had wanted to see this entire time.

Zevran stood at the back of the room, half-hidden in the shadows of an alcove, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes on Alistair. He straightened a little when Alistair’s eyes locked with his and joined in with the clapping, a smile on his face. Alistair broke their staring contest when Anora came up and gently slid her arm around his, a carefully polite smile on her face while looking at him expectantly. Giving her a small nod, he turned back to the crowd and raised his hand to quiet the crowd.

“Thank you all for coming today! If not for your support and the bravery of our people, Ferelden would have fallen. I can only hope that I can honor all of our hard work and sacrifices during the Blight. Today I would like to invite you all to the wedding of myself and my future Queen Anora, which will happen in two weeks' time.” He looked down at Anora and she smiled politely, nodding in encouragement to him. He looked back up to the room. “For today, join us in the ballroom for drinks, food, and music!” 

The crowd cheered again and when he looked back to where Zevran had been standing, he was disappointed to see the elf was already gone.

***************************************

Alistair sighed tiredly while he walked back to his chambers, pulling the crown off of his head, he rubbed at his face. The party for his coronation had lasted well into the night; it was well after midnight before Anora had come over and said that they could leave without seeming rude. Though Anora was distant from him, which was understandable given the circumstances of their engagement, she had been key in helping him to learn the ways of the court. Nodding to the guard at his door, he entered and closed and locked the door behind him. Walking toward the fire in the room, he was only mildly surprised to see Zevran sitting in one of the chairs, staring into the fire. 

“Zevran.” Alistair breathed out in relief, not having seen the elf since the coronation. Zevran stood up and turned to face him, his face carefully blank. “Zevran?”

“So… you have heard the rumors, yes? The King of Ferelden has a lover. Handsome elven fellow. Such a scandal.” Alistair blinked in confusion at the fake smile on the other’s face. It had been months since the other male had worn a mask in front of him.

“Zevran, what are you… what do rumors have to do with us?” Alistair took a step forward to touch the other man and was surprised when Zevran backed away from him.

“I know how things are. How the nobles and others wish them to be and what will soon reach the ears of the future Queen. I have seen many, many rulers come and go in Antiva. So I shall make it easy for you. What we have…” Zevran gestured between the two of them, his eyes locked on to Alistair’s confused ones. “If it can no longer be, then it can no longer be.”

“Zevran, what...what are you talking about?!” Alistair ran his hand through his hair a cold dread beginning to form in the pit of his stomach.

“I know a complication when it rears its ugly head and threatens to bite. You and I have had our fun, but in two weeks’ time you will be married to Anora, and she does not seem the type to share. You will also be required to have an heir. So I will step aside, complication avoided. Everyone is happy.”

Even while Zevran said this Alistair knew that neither one of them would be happy if they were to part ways and Alistair hated that Zevran was thinking so lowly of himself and that Alistair would just let him go.

“Where… where is this coming from?! You’re not a complication! And I certainly don’t want you to step aside.”

Alistair could see Zevran relax just slightly, and he realized that he  _ had _ expected Alistair to kick him out, and just throw away everything that they meant to each other. Alistair had only survived the battle because he was thinking about getting back to Zevran. He wouldn’t let the other go so easily.

“And I have no burning need to do so, but this is not so simple a matter to ignore. The future Queen knows nothing of us, and you must have an heir with her, and as I said before she does not seem the type to share. To continue as we are without her knowledge would be unkind to her, and considering the loss of her father, I would not place more unkindness on top of her. So I must step aside, yes?”

Zevran nodded as if Alistair would agree with him and started to turn away from Alistair when the King reached out and grabbed the other’s arm, his eyes begging the other to reconsider.

“Please, Zevran, you can’t… I can’t decide.”

“And what would you have me do then? I am many things: a murderer, a thief, a lover...but I am no cheat. If whatever is between us cannot be honest, let it not be at all.”

“Damn it, Zevran! I don’t want it to end between us.” Alistair pulled Zevran into his arms and held him gently, resting their foreheads together. He hated that Zevran was actually stiff in his arms at first before relaxing and pulling back enough to look into his eyes. “Please stay with me tonight, and we’ll go talk to Anora first thing in the morning. Truly I’ve been wanting to say something for weeks, I hated to feel like what I have with you was a dirty secret, but there were always too many people around, and even I knew such a thing should be kept private. What do you say, love?”

“Very well, amor, I can agree to those terms.” Zevran moved closer to Alistair and the two tightened their hold on each other, both hoping that this would not be the last night that they shared together.

**********************************

Alistair breathed deeply standing outside the door to Anora’s room with Zevran. It had taken a little persuasion, a good dose of puppy eyes before Zevran had agreed to come with him to speak with Anora. He stood there for long enough that Zevran sighed and gently placed a hand on his arm. When he looked down at him, Zevran gave him a smirk.

“And just where has the mighty Grey Warden gone to, hmmm?” 

Alistair snorted a laugh and taking one more deep breath knocked on Anora’s door. After a moment, the door opened a creak and Anora’s surprised face filled the doorway before a calm mask quickly took its place. 

“Alistair. To what do I owe this early morning visit?”

“I’m sorry for coming so early, but I was hoping to talk to you. There’s something I need to talk to you about and I want to avoid Eamon or any of the court hearing me. Can we come in?”

Alistair motioned to Zevran at his side and after a moment she nodded, and stepping back, opened the door for them.

“Of course, come in and have a seat. Who is your… friend?”

Alistair took a seat by the fire, and his leg bounced with nervous energy while she did the same. He felt Zevran lean against the side of his chair, silent encouragement in his presence. He took one more fortifying breath, finally meeting Anora’s curious gaze.

“This is Zevran, and…” He looked over at Zevran who nodded in encouragement and looked back at Anora. “He is part of what I have to tell you.”

Alistair then told her everything. From their interesting and almost deadly first meeting, to what had happened just the night before. He left nothing out, though there were a few things that had him blushing bright red, while Zevran smirked and Anora actually giggled at his embarrassment. There had only been a couple of interruptions for food and drink to be brought to them, but other than that Anora listened quietly as Alistair spoke. Finally, Alistair finished his story and he fell silent, reached out, and took Zevran’s hand into his than met Anora’s studying gaze.

“I love him, Anora.” He felt Zevran’s hand squeeze his in surprise and realized that yes this was the first time he had said the words out loud. “If there is a way, I wish him to be able to stay by my side.”

“But if it will be too much trouble for you to bear, then I shall step aside and disappear into the shadows, never to bother you or Alistair again.”

Alistair gave Zevran a stricken look, hating the fact that he was giving her that option, but when the elf merely raised an eyebrow at him, he sighed and looked down at his lap, tightening his hold on the other’s hand.

“Alistair,” He reluctantly looked up at Anora and saw that she was biting her lip nervously while looking between the two of them. “I actually have a confession myself. Did you know that Rendon Howe had children?”

Alistair shook his head and shared a confused look with Zevran. He looked back at her and made a motion for her to go on.

“He has three in fact, a wonderful daughter, and....well, two sons.”

“Ahhh, I believe I know where this will lead.” 

Alistair looked up at Zevran in confusion and saw that he was smirking, a mischievous, knowing gleam in his eyes. He looked back at Anora and was surprised to see her blushing at the knowing look.

“Quite possibly you can.” Anora cleared her throat and took a drink from her glass. “Nathaniel, the eldest son, came to the palace not long after Cailan’s death. We ended up talking and he was a wonderful ear at a difficult time for me. He stayed around, trying to figure out if his father had really hurt a close family friend of theirs, and as my father grew more deeply obsessed with finishing the wardens off and pushed me further and further away, I sought out Nathaniel for companionship more and more. After a particularly bad evening fighting with my father, and a frightening advance by Rendon, Nathaniel came to my room and confessed that his feelings had grown past the point of friendship, and I… I confessed the same. It was actually several more weeks before we first lay together. I wished to make sure I had plenty of contraceptive potions, since a child at that time would have been very ill advised.”

Alistair and Zevran nodded in agreement. A child appearing so long after Cailan’s death would have spelt her banishment from the throne by the Chantry.

“Truthfully Nathaniel and I have been saying a lingering goodbye to each other, but now knowing about you and Zevran, perhaps neither of us has to lose the person we care for. Will you hear me out?”

Alistair nodded and Zevran finally sat down on the arm of the chair curiosity showing on his face. Alistair didn’t waste the opportunity to wrap his arm around the elf’s waist, and Zevran chuckled, placing an arm around the taller man’s shoulders.

“You and I will need to lay together, the Kingdom will expectan heir, but on the nights that we are not together, we will spend them with our lovers. What say you? This way we both get to keep the one that matters to us most.”

Alistair shared a long look with Zevran, a question in his eyes, and when the elf nodded, looked back at Anora.

“That would be fine with me, though you might want to keep using the potions when you lay with Nathanial. I’d rather avoid a lecture from Eamon if any future children don’t look like me.”

“Agreed. Eamon can be a bit overbearing sometimes.” 

Alistair sighed in agreement, before another question came to mind.

“Though how would we… I mean, people will talk if they just hang around the castle and us all the time. Especially when we are separate. So what will we tell people about them?”

Anora looked uncertain and Alistair felt his heart sink a little, when he felt Zevran straighten next to him and clear his throat. 

“I… might have a suggestion if you will listen?”

Alistair exchanged a look with Anora and seeing her nod, he focused back on Zevran giving him the go ahead.

“Hire Nathaniel to be the Queen’s bodyguard and if anyone questions it, say that you are worried about people coming after her in place of Loghain. As for myself, I have many connections in the darker part of society, plus I can usually spot danger being plotted against the two of you, so hire me as your Spymaster. With us being your trusted bodyguards and advisors, it would not be strange for us to be seen entering your rooms at any time, or hearing our voices or anything else someone might find odd otherwise.”

Alistair stared at Zevran in shock, then pulled the elf’s head down and kissed him deeply. Pulling away some he could see the surprise on the other’s face.

“You are brilliant!”

Alistair watched Zevran smirk in satisfaction, then he looked over at Anora to see what she thought, and was relieved to see a pleased smile on her face.

“Yes, that will work wonderfully. Thank you, Zevran.”

The former assassin bowed from his seat and she once more looked between the two.

“If neither of you mind, I’d like at some later point, to get to know Zevran better. I should know the man that I will be sharing my husband with, at least a little.”

Alistar and Zevran voiced their agreement, and Alistair paused a moment.

“I suppose I should do the same with Nathaniel. Hopefully the son isn’t like the father.” Alistair looked at her and reached up to rub the back of his neck. “If you don't mind, why don’t we have dinner here and talk. We haven’t really been given any time to get to know each other since the Landsmeet.”

Anora smiled voicing her agreement and Zevran rose from his seat to pull the bell to summon the servants.

******************************************

Alistair bit his tongue and barely kept his face blank, when the last Bann continued his already lengthy tirade against the elves in his township. Really you would think by now that they would realize he was not going to send soldiers to help them ‘calm down’ the elves of their towns. He actually had a good relationship with the elves of Denerim and he wasn’t going to taint that by helping some blighted Bann hurt the elves he was supposed to care for. He caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye, and briefly saw Zevran smiling at him from the shadows before he disappeared again. Thank the Marker, he needed a break for the court or he might actually hurt someone. Raising his hand to silence the other man, he saw Anora look at him in question.

“My good man. You know mine and the Queen’s opinions on how to treat the elves of the Kingdom, and the orders we have sent out in regards to them. I also happen to know that you have not been following those orders, and that the elves of your land are worse off than most in the kingdom. So until you begin to follow the new orders, neither the Queen nor I will be sending our soldiers to help ‘calm’ your people. Have a good day, ser.”

Alistair waved his dismissal and stood up from his throne. He reached over and held out a hand, helped a pregnant Anora to her feet. Nodding to a waiting Nathaniel who moved to their side, he and Anora left through a side door. They walked a short distance down the hallway, before Alistair spoke.

“Our Spymaster has returned, but you are looking a bit pale and tired, so why don’t you go for a walk in the private garden while I go to speak with him. Nathaniel, I would like you to accompany her. I didn’t like some of the looks that the Banns were giving us today.”

Nathaniel nodded and Anora smiled at Alistair, breathing a quiet ‘thank you’ to him while kissing him gently on the cheek.

“I actually might retire to our quarters for a nap. This little one has been quite active today.” 

Alistair smiled and placed his hand on her stomach, he felt the little one inside kick at it and laughed gently. Nodding to Nathaniel, he transferred Anora’s hand to his arm.

“Have a good nap, I shall join you later in the evening for dinner.”

Receiving nods of understanding from the two, they continued down the hallway, while he turned and headed for his study. Once he reached it he entered and locked the door behind him.

“A good precaution, my dear Alistair. Unless of course the one you wish to keep out is already in the room.” 

Alistair turned and saw Zevran sitting on the edge of his desk smiling. Crossing the distance in three long strides, he cupped the elf’s face in both hands and leaned in to kiss him with relief. He had been gone for two months and Alistair had begun to worry about the other. But Amell had sent him a note, worried about the nobles of her Bann plotting something, so Zevran had gone to lend a hand. He felt Zevran’s arms go around his neck and licked the seam of the elf’s mouth, deepening the kiss once it opened for him. Finally he pulled back and rested his head against Zevran’s forehead.

“Hello, love, I missed you.”

Zevran chuckled and massaged the back of his neck, draining a bit of the tension from Alistair’s shoulders. 

“Ahh truly you must think little of my skills if you think a few nobles would get the best of me. I am wounded by your lack of faith, mi amor.”

Alistair cut Zevran off with another kiss and then pulled back and smiled at the other’s muffled laugh. 

“You know I would never question the great Spymaster of Ferelden, and I’ll fight anyone that does.” Alistair looked around the room for a sword and couldn’t help the widening of his grin at Zevran’s laugh.

“I actually must commend you on your poker face in the throne room. You have become much better at hiding your true thoughts. I must ask if you wish me to take care of that particular man?”

Alistair actually paused for a moment and thought over the offer before shaking his head and walking around the desk to sit in his chair. Looking up he saw Zevran smiling knowingly over his shoulder. When Alistair shrugged, Zevran turned so that one leg was curled up under him and the other hung down to the floor. 

“The man isn’t worth a visit from the Shadow of Denerim. Though I am wondering if I can enforce diaper duty on him when the time comes.” Zevran laughed and Alistair felt very pleased with this. “As for my better court face, you can thank Nathaniel for that. He’s been finding me at random times and would say the most awful things about elves and about… well you, that I have actually gotten to where I can take some of the worst things said without letting it show.”

Zevran smiled proudly and rosefrom the desk, moved around it until he could lean down and kiss the taller man. Alistair hummed in contentment and reached up to run his hand through the elf’s hair. Finally, Zevran moved back slightly from Alistair.

“My noble defender.” Alistair shook his head at the other’s teasing tone and pulled him down into his lap. “How should I reward you for your defense of my honor, amor?”

“Maker, I've missed you. I’m sure that I can think up a few things for you to do. Though once we catch up we will need to talk about what happened in Amaranthine. We should also see if Anora wouldn’t mind if we had a night together. Though that may depend on how rough the baby has been to her.”

Getting a nod from Zevran, Alistair pulled his head back down, while slowly working his hand beneath the other’s shirt. They had quite a bit of catching up to do before dinner tonight.

**************************************************

Alistair looked out the window of their apartment in the Viscount’s Keep. He had come here to see about getting the Champion’s help to defend Ferelden from a possible attack from Orlais, but Meredith had confronted him, and he couldn't help but think that Kirkwall would need him here more than Ferelden does right now. He had also hoped that the rumors were true and that he would find a certain blond elf. Before the Champion had left, he asked Isabela to pass on a message if she knew where Zevran might be hiding. Hearing the shuffle of tiny feet behind him, he turned and smiled at his small son. 

“And just what are you doing up young man? You are supposed to be asleep not up trying to sneak a midnight cheese snack. That’s my job.”

Alistair walked up and picked up the little boy, who curled one arm around his neck and began to suck on his thumb, something Anora had been trying to stop, but without luck so far. After rocking him for a few moments, he heard a quiet ‘nightmare’ come from the boy.

“Ahh mi dulce, have the shadows been troubling your dreams? If so, I will have a long, stern talk with them.”

Alistair looked up and saw Zevran closing the window behind him and felt his son begin to bounce in his arms.

“Uncle Zev!!”

The King couldn’t help be endeared at the pleased look on Zevran’s face or the tender way he took the child into his own arms. 

“Hello, mi dulce. Have you been behaving for your parents?”

“If only he had been, but at least life is never dull with him running around.”

All three of them looked up to see Anora entering the room, a stern look on her face that quickly softened when she saw her son nuzzling sleepily against Zevran’s shoulder. The three of them talked quietly together, until the young boy had fallen asleep against Zevran’s shoulder. Anora then moved forward and gently took him from the elf, and softly kissed Zevran’s cheek.

“I’m glad to see you well, Zevran. We have been worried since you stopped reporting in.”

Zevran bowed his head and Alistair and he watched Anora leave the room. Once the Queen was gone, Alistair came up behind Zevran and wrapped his arms around the elf’s waist while burying his face into his neck. He felt the tension in the other lessen and his head fall onto his shoulder. They stood there for a time just soaking in the other’s presence. Finally, placed a kiss against Zevran's neck and straightened up but didn’t release the other male.

“We really were worried, Zev. Regular updates for months and then nothing. If it wasn’t for the fact that Leliana assured me that the Crows were still being riled up by someone, we would have thought the worst.”

He felt Zevran squeeze the arm he had around the Spymaster’s chest, then pull away from him and pull him toward the couch that sat in front of the fireplace. Once they sat down, Alistair pulled Zevran close to his side and Zevran sighed, laying his head against Alistair's shoulder.

“Ahh my apologies, mi amor. The Crows truly did not like the fact that I had taken out so many cells and Masters, they became quite ruthless in their pursuit. In fact, the Champion of Kirkwall helped me take out the very last group chasing me. My contacts have recently told me that the Crows have broken any and all contracts that have anything to do with you or the rest of the royal family.” 

Alistair smiled happily and relaxed back into the couch more, his family, all of them were safe now. 

“Thank you for doing that for us. I know you had to put yourself in a great deal of danger to fight them.” 

“As if I would do anything less when they threaten both you and your family.” 

Alistair cleared his throat and gave Zevran a stern look when he looked up at him. The other man cleared his own throat and huffed out a laugh.

“Si, si fine,  _ our _ family. I was not going to allow them to harm our family.” Zevran pressed a little closer to his side. “I’m very glad to see you, Alistair. And not just for the fact that now I don’t have to figure out a way to book passage back to Ferelden.”

Alistair huffed a laugh and kissed the top of Zevran’s head. 

“Fine, I think we have room for one more person on the ship home, but before then how about you tell me some stories about your time away. It had to be far more interesting than my stories about the last tea party we were at. Anora had to step on my foot  _ so _ many times to keep me awake.”

Alistair beamed at the laugh that came from Zevran and after he calmed down, he started to tell about one of his many missions since he had been away.

Nathaniel came by later in the night, checking the security of the apartment and smiled when he found the two asleep on the couch. Grabbing a blanket, he covered the two up and let them sleep.

*****************************************

Alistair sighed, flopping down into his desk chair. They had just come back from Redcliffe and he was thankful that the mages had left peacefully. Whether that was because of the Inquisition influence, or the garrison of soldiers Anora and he had brought was up for debate. He had just reached for one of the many piles of papers that now decorated his desk, when his study door slammed open and Zevran marched in, slamming and locking the door behind him. 

“Zevran! What are you…”

He found himself cut off when Zevran stalked up to his desk and slammed his hands down onto it.

“What were you thinking going off to Redcliffe without me?!” Alistair watched Zevran push off his desk and begin to pace the room furiously. “Do you realize how dangerous that was?!” 

Alistair watched wide-eyed while Zevran continued to stalk around the room, murmuring in Antivan under his breath.

“Zevran, calm down please. We’re fine, nothing happened. We had to take care of the situation in Redcliffe. I don’t understand why you’re making such a fuss about this.”

Alistair could only watch while Zevran moved to stand in front of him, before leaning down so that their faces were inches apart.

“There are Venatori among the castle staff that I have  _ yet to ferret out _ ! How do you know that they were not among the people that went with you to Redcliffe? A group that I remind you did not include me!”

“I only took the people that you had already cleared of any Venatori connections. Why are you making such a fuss about this? You’re acting like a Mabari with a bone to chew.”

“Because I could have lost you!”

“Zevran…” Alistair was speechless in the face of the desperation and fear in his lover’s eyes. 

“You went  _ without  _ me! Do you know what it would do to me to lose you because I was not there to watch your back? I...I…” Zevran moved his hand to cup Alistair's cheek and the taller man leaned into it. “I love you too much to lose you to such an avoidable mistake.”

Alistair froze for a moment, then surged up and pulled Zevran to him tightly. 

“I am sorry, love. We didn’t mean to worry you so much. But we’re fine. I’m still here with you.” Alistair felt Zevran bury his head into his neck and move his own head to rest on top of the other’s. After a few minutes he felt Zevran mummer ‘idiot’ into his neck. “Yes, but I’m your idiot, and there’s no getting rid of me.”

“Si.” 

“How about I promise from now on to not leave the castle without a certain handsome, scandalous elf by my side.”

Zevran pulled his face away from Alistair’s neck, and gave him a very mischievous smirk.

“Ahh, now you are making a sound plan.”

Alistair frowned at that.

“You make it sound like I don’t plan things out.”

“My dear, Alistair, your son plans things better than you do.”

“He does not and I’ll prove it to you!” Alistair grabbed Zevran’s wrist and started to drag him out of the room.

“What about your work?”

“It can wait! My honor is on the line!”

Alistair was pleased with the laugh that pulled from the elf, and squeezed his arm as they went out the door.


End file.
